Sarah Damen
Sarah is a major protagonist in the book, Tiger, and is also the love interest of the main character of the same name. Little is known about her background, though it is known that she is born to an unknown father, who was a police officer and an unknown mother, a housewife. Her mother passed away when Sarah was young, leaving only her father to take care of her. Her father gave Sarah the inspiration in becoming a police officer. When she was old enough and shortly after she gratuated, she applied to the police academy and gratuated only two years later, making her one of only a few who made it through the academy after only two years time. When she first met Daan Hartman, a cleaner who was working for the Freelancer Foundation, she wasn't impressed by his looks, his job and his kindness, though she remained friendly towards him. However, this point of view changed remarkably when Daan saved her life when the Children of Light, led by Bobby Salvatore, invaded the Freelancer Foundation building. When Daan was in a coma after he got shot by Bobby Salvatore afterwards, she stayed with him the whole time. When Daan woke up out of his coma, Sarah thanked him for saving her life and for the first time, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek just before she left. This made her realise that she starting to have feelings for him. She also started to rebuff Jack's advances, who she realized that he was only using her for sex. After her father's death, Sarah invited Daan to come to her father's funeral, where she cried in Daan's arms to mourn her father. Shortly afterwards, she appologized and said that it was she who accused him of harrassment, stating that she felt uncomfortable when he was around. Daan explained that he already knew she filed a complaint about him, much to Sarah's surprise, explaining that the only woman he really talked to was Sarah and no one else. After she told him that she told Vincent to give him a chance as a Freelancer, the two eventually bonded.... After the 'red thunder clouds' started to show up, Tiger knew what had to be done. He left to confront Garokk and was ready to sacrifice his life once more. Sarah, visually worried and upset, said that confronting him would probably only kill him....Tiger's mind was set however, stating that even though he loved her, it was time for him to move on and accept his destiny, even if it would kill him. Sarah kissed him on the cheek 'for luck' and tearfully saw him walk away, fearing never to see him again. When the clouds disappeared, everyone figured what has happened, including Sarah, who thought that Tiger was dead. Tiger was pretty much alive however, which she found out during the annual ball at The House of Mouse, where she kissed him under the shiny stars. Biography Early Life Sarah was born on november 1979 to an unknown father and mother. Her father was a police officer and her mother was a housewife. Sarah was the only child. In 1983, Sarah's mother died of cancer, leaving her father to raise her on his own. While growing up, Sarah became fascinated with her father's work and went to his office a few times in his career. This made her decide to become a police officer as well, hoping to follow her father's footsteps someday. After graduation from school, Sarah joined the police academy. Sarah proved very skilled in about everything and she gratuated from the academy in just two years time. Shorty thereafter, Sarah joined the police force in her hometown, Amsterdam. In 2010, six months prior to the events of Tiger, Sarah got an offer to join the Freelancers as personal assistant to Vincent de Vries, the Freelancer Foundation's CEO. Feeling that there were no more challenges left for her to stay at the police force, Sarah decided to take the offer. Shortly afterwards, Sarah moved to Utrecht and joined the Freelancers.